Witch and the Hunter
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: Two-shot: The survivors are waiting and talking when something strange happens with a Hunter and a Witch. Tell me if you want more Also the pic ain't mine it is someone else's.
1. Chapter 1

Witches first kiss

I don't own anyone but the Kathleen and Daimon

No one's POV;

Francis, Bill, Louis and Zoey sat in a random room. They were currently looking over the destroyed city of the place they called Home. Infected walked in the streets. Surprisingly everything was quiet.

"I wonder what will happen when we get out of here." Zoey muttered. Francis looked at her with a 'Seriously' face. "What?"

"Girl we are going to become world-wide zombie hunters!" He said. Bill looked thoughtful. Louis and Zoey just looked at him with shock.

"Fuck that I'm going to go and get a Cheese burger when I'm done!" Louis shouted.

"I'm going to get a job, a family and do normal stuff." Zoey shrieked.

"I might just join you there Francis." Bill said plainly. Louis and Zoeys eyes popped open. They both opened their mouths.

Suddenly a shriek of a Witch shook the area. They turned to the body lit street. A Hunter came around a corner. He wore a white hoody with black symbols written on the back, he wore some white bottoms. He stumbled but got up and ran again. He was smirking but was scared at the same time. _What's he scared about? _ The survivors thought together. Before they could ask a Witch came around the corner looking pissed off. She sharpened her claws and was running towards him when they heard her shriek.

**"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT FILLED MAGGOT RIDDEN ASSHOLE!" **_Holy shit Infected can talk!_ the survivors thought. The Hunter just looked back and shouted.

"I don't regret anything!" He started running away. She just followed screaming.

**What's that? You want to know what the survivors thought. Well here goes.**

ZOEYS POV:

What the fuck does that guy think he's doing stealing her first kiss; he must have a serious death wish!

BILLS POV:

HOLY SHIT I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE CRAZY ENOUGH TO EVEN FUCKING TRY THAT.

LOUISS POV:

I feel sorry for the guy. I hope he survives. No-one has to go through that.

FRANCISS POV:

RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT RESPECT

**There you have it, but little did they know what happened to the Brave little Hunter.**

Hunters POV;

Holy shit she catching up, I'm going to fucking die now. I jumped over some commons and one of my Smoker friends called Pope. He looked at me questionly but that's when the Witch came around looking pissed. I ran past the Tank and the other.

"What did you do this time?" He asked. I just kept on running. Infected got out of my way out of pitty. I got tackled by the Witch named Kathleen. Fuck I'm screwed. Kathleen towered about me. Fuck I'm about to die. I close my eyes waiting. Suddenly I feel lips on mine. What the fu- I open my eyes to see her kissing me. I melt. After what felt like hours she lets go.

"What's your name?" She asks lovingly.

"Daimon."


	2. New Pope

(Pope is mai brother chris's character, he has a wise and old voice but ragged and battle-ridden but has an immature sound to it he and is always High (on drugs), always wear purple jacket and purple fedora hat, his house is a pimp house.)

Witches first kiss

No one's POV;

A red door with steel bars slammed open knocking the coughing stranger. A steel point aimed up, it was shaped with a lot of holes going along the side. A little dot, aiming in his eye. That was all he ever saw…

…

"Damn Bell-ringer." Francis muttered looking at the body of the 'Church-guy' as the survivors put it. Louis walked over to a med pack.

"Forget the damn prick, remember the steroid head!" He shouted to Francis. Zoey and Bill face-palmed…only to get their blood soaked hands all over there face.

"FUCK." Zoey said looking peeved, "Damn it all to hell! MY GAWDDAMN BLOODY (see what I did there? Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge?) MAKEUP IS FUCKING BERRYSHITTING MONKEYKILLING LAMA WITH A HAT ON ITS ASS RUINED!" She stormed past the vest and the tie and just walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Muttering came from the door of doom. The three males looked at each other, 'Women' Bill mouthed with a smirk. Francis just silently laughed while Louis was just sighing.

**ELSEWHERE!**

I looked up to the plain black wallpaper of my room. I smiled. I turned and looked around. I had some posters of Hollywood Undead, Disturbed, and some games but the design of the bedroom was simple. There was a drawer next to the bed which was place far away from the door. The wardrobe was sitting a few steps away from the drawers. A door to the other side of the bed led to a surprisingly clean bathroom to live since the green flue went and attacked. There was a desk, a chest of drawers with a TV set up next to the door and an Xbox with stuff like Dead Space+2, Halo Reach, Modern Warfare 3, Mass effect trilogy, Dragon Age. I sighed happily. I got the girl of my dreams; well not exactly dream since I can't because I cannot dream for some strange reason…it has something to do with the infection I think it develops into the nerve system or somethi-**SMACK**-

Body-Unholy Satan brains WTF are you doing?

Brain-Anti-Christ, I just want to express my intelligence throughout the limited thought and actions of my less organized little body so I can rethink my entire phyisio**-****SMACK****-**

Body-STFU and GTFO!

I just walk to my super hydraulic awesome water producing air nozzle of greatness…

Brain-Your shower...

…Do not insult my work…Crazy brain…WHAT, WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT! The shower repeated dropping against my cold gray skin, I wonder…should I go see P, maybe talk to Kathleen or just play video games. I heard the sound of survivors crying out across the streets as they fought the endless supply of the horde…P sounds great!

I finished up, got up and walked to the wardrobe and put on my hunter gear. I smiled at the thought of jumping through the air. It makes me feel so alive. I feel like a fucking weird frog leaping to some fucking catnip but its fun. I took my 'Pounce' as I called it and got ready. 5…4…3…2…1…0. I released my muscles and pounced. I flew right through the cold air, rushing to meet me. I landed right next to some common infected. But instead of offering meals as common infected usually do to SI (Special Infected) they let us hunt our own because we want to unlike the other SI. We get to have special abilities yet the Common just attack and get slaughtered. It's kind of funny to watch yet really sad. I pounce away, getting a glimpse of one survivor running down an alley with two tanks chasing him. I feel a TR0l0l0l0l0l0l coming on…

**Survivor POV:**

Fuck they keep coming! I need to get off the fucking streets! God-damn tanks. **"GRRRRRRRRRR,"** I look up to see a hunter down the alley… what the hell is it carrying. Wait is that...?

**"RAAAAAAA" **FUCK I aim my auto-shotgun and go to fire. 'Tick-tick'….. out of ammo,….. Out Of Ammo, …OUT OF AMMO! It jumps me making my head crack against the floor.

**30 minutes later Daimons POV:**

**RAHH**** Smack**…. "OW!" **RAHH ****Smack…** "Stop it Jesus!" **RAHH ****SMACK **"AHH SHIT THAT HURT FUCKFACE! An extremely big fellow tuned his arm back and slapped a moving piñata that could talk…Also it can wiggle…That is all. I looked at all the infected punching the HUMANATIUS (playing too much DAWN OF WAR!) I felt a song coming up. I took a breath.

"Tr0lol0lol0lol0l0lololol0l0l 0lolol0ol0lol0o0l0lol0lo0o0l ol0lolo-ha-ha-ha-ha- (faint voice In background with some infected sing in background.)_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha _lool0lolollll0o0o0ll0l0oll0l l00ll00ll0loolollolololololo lololol0l0llo0lol0lol0l0loll 0o0llo0llo0o0laaaaaaaaaaaaaa ."

I finished the song as I came upon a familiar house (yes I walked while I sang big deal you wanna fight bout it?) A sign was hung out front with a cat sat under a lady bending over looking up! (PERVERTED THOUGHTS NOW!) I slowly walked to the entrens hearing moaning coming from the house. I opened the door to see a figure. Darkness blocked my view. Heroicly bad music came out of no-where. The figure leaned forward.

I opened my mouth and said "Pope."


End file.
